


willing to embrace my foolishness

by heecheondo (bERUkUN)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 12 Princes Fest, 12 Princes March Fest, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Red String of Fate, Younghoon-centric, but late... i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bERUkUN/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: Younghoon didn't like big changes so once he discovered that Chanhee, a long time friend he crushed on, was his destined soulmate, he obviously felt relieved.But all of his worries came back when he discovered he wasn't hisonlysoulmate. He also had Changmin, who was a complete stranger andsodifferent from his best friend.





	willing to embrace my foolishness

**Author's Note:**

> me: i posted two things in feb and i'm not that inclined to soulmate aus so i guess i can skip this month's fest---  
>  [12 princes fic fest](https://twitter.com/tbzficfest): prompt #1 - poly ppangnyukyu  
>  me:  
>  me, opening a new doc: that prompt is Mine bitch  
>  betaed by [aliyyah](https://twitter.com/haknyeonsbaby) and [meg](https://twitter.com/elysiantaem) who saved my LIFEEEE <3 also sorry yall for posting a march prompt not in marchJHSJFHSKFSH its 1% my fault and 99% uni fault!!!!!!!!! i beat myself so hard for delaying this so pls be nice with me ;_____; i still feel super bad for delaying this altho i didn't really have much choice... i didnt plan to make this This big so only if i had like 80% of my time for this fic i would not delay this so much... i'm really sorry but hEY in my humble opinion it was worth the wait. uwu i mean this is almost 10k sfdksdfj altho i kind of feel like the ending is a bit meh it's not mediocre... anyway pls enjoy  
>  title from wanna one's [i.p.u.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NlNEj2mCIg), but i rearranged the english translation  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> _prompt #1:_
> 
>   * _by: Mar (tbzart)_
>   * _poly!soulmate au where a red string appears around your pinky when you turn 18 years old; if your soulmate is already that age, your strings will be immediately connected, if not - it will happen when they turn that age. younghoon and chanhee are soulmates, and became a couple some time after chanhee has turned 18. but, months later, on november, another string comes out from both their pinkies, connecting them to a third person._
>   * _younghoon + chanhee + changmin_
>   * _other stuff is up to the writer ! if you want them to not even know chanmin beofre that, of how they take the situation, if you want to add angst or any other stuff, then do it !! but please, a happy ennding, poly relationships are so so cute when they know how to settle dynamics and love each other !!!_
> 


For Younghoon, April 26th was a special day. It was the day his string finally linked with someone else's, but also the day Chanhee’s own string formed, connecting the two of them by their pinky - Younghoon’s right and Chanhee’s left. It was the day he discovered his best friend was actually destined to him, the day he decided to stop denying that he had feelings for his younger friend and the day he discovered he felt the same. It was the start of a new era for him and Chanhee’s relationship and, sure, they decided to take this new step slowly, but they were happy with it. So it was alright.

Until then, August 8th was special because it was an exciting annual day. He grew up knowing that probably, on that day, he would discover who he was destined to be with. In the end it wasn't his case, being the oldest of the two, he had to wait for Chanhee to complete his eighteenth year first. But he didn't mind, the wait wasn't as long as he first thought and it was worth it after all. By his nineteenth birthday, the second with the string formed in his pinky and the first with it being linked, the two of them had already decided to stay together, not only because Fate told them to do so, but because they were sure themselves that Fate had been right. That time, August 8th had been exciting but for another reason: he wasn't curious about his soulmate anymore, but how their relationship would bloom.

November 5th became special as well, however, for different reasons. It was the day Younghoon discovered Fate had played with his and his soulmate’s destiny by sharing their remaining pinky with a third person. Or maybe even fourth, but considering they both had it formed at the same time they disregarded the thought. Younghoon did, at least. Fate couldn't be cruel enough to give them someone else completely unrelated… right? Either way, it felt like Fate had gotten bored by their cliché story of two longtime friends who ended up falling in love and actually being destined as each other's soulmate. And Younghoon hadn't been amused with the idea of it. By then, it had been a special day because it was clear how Fate was unpredictable, and how Younghoon’s expectations about his and Chanhee’s joined future could be changed so fast.

The day they found _him_ \- their third and indeed shared soulmate - it just left the older one as confused as he already was. It was a boring day of February, a couple of months after the second link formed, and they had already given up of trying to find them until a clumsy boy walked through Younghoon while he was on a date with Chanhee and their strings pulled _hard_ , making the three of them look down and see each pinky connected to someone else, forming a triangle. He didn't hate Changmin or see him with bad eyes, they didn't even know each other enough for that, but he couldn't help but compare him to his first soulmate whatever he did after trying to get to know him. He's shorter than him, has a longer neck, longer hair, smiles more, has a lower pitched voice that would go high when excited or frustrated, he didn't jump or cling to someone when laughing but he was still quite loud whenever he found something funny, like the other. He was so different from Chanhee, too different from someone he knew that would click well with himself, so how would that even _work_?

Younghoon really wanted to accept Changmin, or at least not to be so awkward around him, but every time he was with him he'd feel a bitter taste in his mouth and, because of that, every time he was far he'd feel guilty of being so cold and rude to the youngest. This wasn't him, but somehow it was how he portrayed himself to him. And he hated it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do we really gotta go?”, the older boy said, lips automatically forming a pout. “Do _I_ gotta go too? Can't you two go without me?”

“Of course, hyung. Changminie and I meet a lot, and _obviously_ we do too. If one of us shouldn't be here it's me but you don't hear me complaining”, the younger jokingly pouted as well.

He furrowed. “Already giving each other nicknames?”

“Wha-- No! It's just Changminie. Chang. Min. _Ie_. Like, you know, a casual way to call your friends?”, Chanhee analyzed his boyfriend's expression. “Why, perhaps… do you hate the idea of me giving him nicknames?”

“Of course not”, he was quick to deny, although he knew that he was like a book for children, _super_ easy to read. “I just thought that, if _that_ was the case, it's quite too early for that. It's been ages since we met and even after dating you don't have a nickname for me.”

“What about Ppanghoon?”

He pouted. “Everybody calls me Ppanghoon.”

“And everybody probably calls Changmin with an _ie_ by his name”, he scoffed at his older boyfriend’s lack of logic.

“I meant something like couple-- Never mind, forget what I said.”

Chanhee didn't even try to forget what he said. “Hyung, you aren't jealous of him, are you?”

The boy was close to denying it but then his pinky started pulling, a sign that the youngest was near them and indeed, once he turned, there was Changmin, bright smile in his lips, walking in their direction. Chanhee, who had turned at the same time, smiled and waved at him. “Changmin-ah! We were talking about you.”

“I'm not late, am I?”, he said in hurried steps. “I kind of lost track of the time.”

“No no, don't worry, you're right on time. Isn't that so, hyung?”, he said, hitting him with his shoulder not as lightly as it looked like.

“Right”, the older said unamused, hand over the hit arm. “Anyway, let's go already, our session might start soon.”

He made sure to look away and walk towards the arcade before he could see his longtime friend's expression, knowing that he would be displeased with his cold answer.

The movie had been fun, considering that it was horror and Younghoon hates the genre. Chanhee made Changmin sit in the middle, for him to not feel out of place, to which the younger had been thankful for and the older had been displeased with. Before it started he was certain that, at the first hint of a jump scare, he'd have to cling to someone and as awkward he was with their youngest he was _not_ willing to embarrass himself by clinging to a complete stranger. So obviously, when the ghost decided to say hi to the audience, Younghoon’s arms were around Changmin’s left arm.

The worst thing? The kid didn't even complain. He didn't even have any reaction, simply staring at the screen and sometimes patting the older boy's head, assuring that everything would be okay, but turning his attention back to the movie two seconds after, as if that had been just an automatic reaction. Which probably was, anyway, considering that they were still super awkward. There was no reason for the younger to try to be nice to him on purpose, at least it didn't make sense in Younghoon’s mind if that indeed _was_ the case.

He’ll never understand why Chanhee made them watch this together, assuming by his shouting that he enjoys horror movies as much as Younghoon does. He had probably stayed the entire movie clinging to Changmin’s other arm too.

“That was fun”, the youngest spoke as soon as they left the cinema, with the older boys still hugging his arms, legs weak. “Don’t you think?”, he asked, smile as bright as ever.

“ _Sure_ it was”, Younghoon weakly said.

“I have a confession to do”, Chanhee said, “I didn't really watch most of it it.”

“ _Oh_? Should we go watch it again then?”, the youngest said innocently.

His same age friend only needed to give him an annoyed glare for him to laugh it out nervously.

“It's a joke! I know you hate horror movies, I was actually surprised you decided to come”, he then turned to the oldest. “And you too, hyung.”

“Chanhee made me come.”

With that, Chanhee decided to glare annoyingly at the oldest instead, but Changmin didn't seem to notice it.

“Really? I'm sorry you didn't come on your own, but I'm still glad you came”, he said sadly, and it hurt hearing it. Younghoon’s guilt decided to hit him in the face at the same moment. How could he lightly pass his rude behaviour every time he would never know. Maybe Changmin is an angel, too good for the world _and_ his rudeness.

“Do you want to have something to eat? It'll be my treat, since none of you liked the movie.”

Younghoon was about to turn him down when Chanhee stepped on his foot. “We would love to! Especially since you devoured our popcorn.”

“What do you mean, that was you!”

“Me? You really think such slim boy would eat an entire bag of popcorn on his own?”

“Chanhee-yah, you once ate an entire pizza on your own. Now let go of my foot, please.”

Changmin gasped way too loud. “He did _what_?”

“Changmin didn't need to know that”, his boyfriend said but he didn't really look ashamed of that. He looked proud of himself.

The youngest stared at his same age friend. “You must be a legend.”

Younghoon rolled his eyes. “It's not that amazing when you remember the scene.”

“Oh shush hyung, you were super amazed when I ate it.”

“Shouldn't we get going?”, he quickly said, walking in front of the duo. Changmin laughed it out and followed him, with Chanhee at his side, laughing about something the older had tuned down.

They clicked way too well, he mentally noted. They really looked like soulmates, unlike him and Changmin who didn't really match much. Maybe it was Chanhee’s likeable personality that made them click so fast. Or maybe it was Changmin who was too accepting of new experiences.

And that was probably Younghoon’s own personality, one that got easily attached to routines and didn't like big changes, that stopped him to click with him as well as Chanhee did.

He sighed. Maybe that's what Fate wanted, anyway. Maybe it wanted to give his soulmate someone else to love and love him, someone better at expressing himself than Younghoon. Maybe Fate regrets giving him to the younger and that's where Changmin enter. To fill the holes he would leave.

“Yah, hyung, don't just stop in the middle of the entrance, we gotta get in too!”, he heard his first soulmate say, playfully hitting him on the shoulder, but as soon as he turned and moved a bit the boy kissed his cheek. “Now let's eat, I'm starving.”

* * *

It was April again and so, it was Chanhee’s first anniversary after he found his soulmate - _both_ of them - which meant it would be a fun day, one that they would try their best to enjoy it at its fullest, together. But the thing was… he was _nowhere_ to be found.

They had planned to meet up, all three of them, to celebrate the date. Regardless of their own wishes, Younghoon and Changmin had no say in this because one, it was Chanhee’s birthday and they should cooperate and two, it was Chanhee and no one ever had any say whenever he put something into his mind. He was _that_ stubborn.

But the duo stood at their meeting spot side by side for nearly half an hour, an elephant around them, until they both got the message that the birthday boy had gotten a really bad cold and wouldn't be able to get up from the bed, and then sent another one telling not to worry and enjoy the day without him.

“I can't believe it”, Younghoon honestly said.

“How does he expect us to have fun without him on his own birthday?”, the youngest asked while he scratched his head. “Is he going to be alright…”, he trailed off.

The oldest made a thoughtful face. Both of them were obviously too worried about the other to actually have fun. He sighed. “Wanna go buy something for him and then visit his home?”

Changmin blinked. “That's a great idea?”

Younghoon didn't get why he had said so in a questioning tone but decided to let it be, moving towards the nearest mart.

“We could make him some soup.”

Younghoon hummed, then turned to the other with a curious face. “So I'm assuming you know how to make a soup?”

“Of course I do! I'm a good cook.”

The older furrowed a brow. “Really? You don't really look like the type.”

His companion pouted and Younghoon had to admit, although Chanhee did it a lot he couldn't compare it to his pouts. The youngest looked so adorable when he did the face, like a child whose feelings got lightly hurt but determined to prove himself. “When is your birthday, hyung?”

He blinked in confusion. “August eighth, why?”

He nodded abruptly. “You'll see, I'll make something for you on your birthday and you'll regret looking down on my skills.”

He blinked. “But I didn't? I just said you didn't--”

“Too late to take it back now, Mister Kim Younghoon, I've made up my mind!”, he did a triumphant pose, chin up.

The oldest rolled his eyes. He had no idea he could be as stubborn as their shared soulmate. “You're quite a child”, he said in a low tone, walking around the mart. “So what will we need for the soup, chef Ji?”

The entire shop had been more comfortable than Younghoon had expected. It could be because they were thinking about Chanhee’s recovery so they were serious most of the time, with a few playful jokes here and there. He had actually liked the short time he spent with Changmin, not only while in the shop but also while in their way to Chanhee's house (which, for the tallest boy's relief, Changmin never went to). It was enjoyable, and not awkward at all.

“What are you two stupid people doing here”, the house's owner monotonously said once they were inside his room.

“Your mom let us in”, Changmin casually said.

“No, I mean”, he paused to cough, “why are you here? In my house?”

Changmin blinked, unsure of how to respond to that. Younghoon then cleaned his throat to speak. “You're ill, and it's your birthday. We went to congratulate you and, well, take care of you too.”

“Yeah! We even bought the ingredients and all”, the youngest said, showing up nearly all of his teeth.

Chanhee’s eyes went from Younghoon to Changmin then back at Younghoon, repeating the action a few times until his expression softened. “Don't I have the sweetest soulmates.”

The two of them shared a glare, both blushing lightly. Younghoon found the reaction mirror interesting and by Chanhee’s lifted brow he did too. “Well”, Changmin broke the silence, “I said I would make a soup for you so I'll go downstairs do so.”

Chanhee frowned. “My mom is probably doing it right now.”

“Then I'll help her!”, he said, determined, and let his two older soulmates alone in the room.

The birthday boy sighed. “He's so stubborn.”

“Like you.”

“Shush, hyung. I'm cold and in need of cuddles”, then younger simply said, opening his arms. “Come here.”

Younghoon did as told. “I better not catch your cold.”

“Then I'll take care of you”, he smiled, and so Younghoon smiled as well until he continued, “and Changmin too if he gets it.”

The oldest nodded quietly, hoping the older wouldn't notice his disappointment. “Does your mom know of him, by the way?”

“Hmm?”

“Of Changmin”, he turned to the younger. “Does your mom know he's also our soulmate?”

After saying that, Chanhee smirked. “You never called him ours”, but before Younghoon could react he continued to speak. “She doesn't. It was already too much for her to discover my soulmate would never be a girl and I'm not sure how to explain to her I now have _two_ male soulmates.”

The taller one slowly nodded at that. “I thought she was more accepting since, you know, it's what Fate wants.”

“Me too, but not really. Since, usually, Fate connects two people, a man and a woman, it's still hard for her to accept something outside this pattern. At least I prepared her by coming out earlier, otherwise she would probably lose her cool around you when I told her we were soulmates.”

Younghoon smiled at that. “I remember that. _Really_ bad idea to invite me to dinner and drop that bomb without telling me your plan.”

“But it worked! My parents would have reacted much worse if I haven't come out before and it all ended well so it's okay”, he said, and then made a thoughtful face. “Should we do the same with Changmin?”

“ _What_ \--?”

“Oh, I know! Let's tell her right now.”

The older kept glaring at his boyfriend, hands on his thin body so he doesn't jump out off bed suddenly. “Is your fever making you crazier than normal or something?!”

Chanhee pouted. “You think I'm crazy normally then, hyung? How cruel of you.”

After that, Younghoon didn't have time to reply as their shared soulmate knocked, entering the room right after. “I can't believe you're cuddling without me”, he said with a jokingly pout.

Chanhee stopped trying to leave the bed to smirk at the younger. “You can always join.”

Younghoon quickly let the other go, which made Changmin’s smile drop for a bit. “Well, if we cuddle you won't be able to have your soup.”

Chanhee made a face after that and it was super adorable. Younghoon felt a bit awkward with watching the youngest feeding the other (who kept complaining that he could do it on his own but didn't move to _actually_ do it on his own) so, without warning them, he went downstairs.

“Younghoon-ah, hey”, Mrs Choi greeted him from the table. “Is your new friend there with Chanhee?”

“Changmin? Yeah, he's feeding him the soup.”

The woman laughed by herself. “He's such a good boy, even cooking for him. If I didn't know better I would think he's his soulmate instead.”

The boy didn't think it was a good time to, well, drop the bomb at her, so he just quietly nodded. And felt a bit jealous. Sure, Changmin was his soulmate, but so was Younghoon. He didn't know how to cook but he caressed Chanhee just as much, just differently.

“How has been your university, dear? Are you enjoying it?”, the mother changed the subject abruptly.

Younghoon blinked a few times before answering. “Uh, yeah I am. It’s completely different from high school so I’m taking a while to adapt but I’m liking it so far.”

“That’s normal. Don’t worry, in no time you’ll even forget your days in high school”, she laughed at her own words again. “You’re majoring acting, right?”

Eyeing the woman - who didn't really look much pleased with his academic choice - he nervously nodded. “Yes, ma'am.”

She still looked at him with a bitter expression but decided to let it be. “So, about this boy- Changmin? Changbin? Anyway, is he from your university as well?”

“It's Changmin. And no… he's still in high school. He's a few months younger than Chanhee.”

“I see”, she replied, voice low. Younghoon felt a bit awkward with the conversation but, once again, Changmin appeared with the bowl of soup nearly finished. The older mentally thanked him for being an angel and saving him from that talk.

“Chanhee ended up sleeping”, he announced with a pout.

“That boy is too weak, even a cold wears him off. His hyung and I had to keep an eye on him ever since he was little”, the woman said with a lukewarm expression. “But I'm glad you two took your time to stay with him for a while.”

“Of course! It's his birthday after all”, the younger said with an innocent but still worried face. “It's a pity he wasn't feeling well.”

“Well, there will be other times”, the woman said and Younghoon felt like refuting. Sure it would be his birthday again in a year, but it would be a first for them. Chanhee’s first birthday after his string linked _twice_. It was important for him, therefore, it was important to the other two as well.

“Well, I think we should get going”, Younghoon said. “We don't want to bother you, ma'am, as much as we already did.”

“Nonsense! You never bother me, Kim Younghoon. And I liked meeting you, uh… Changbin?”

“Changmin”, he corrected her with a smile yet on his lips. “Ji Changmin. It was a pleasure meeting you too, Mrs Choi.”

“Have a nice way home”, she said smiling, waving at them until she closed the front door.

“She seems nice”, the younger pointed out.

“She is. She's just too close minded though.”

He made a surprised face. “She is? I didn't notice.”

“Yeah, Chanhee’s family are quite religious so their vision on soulmates are very traditional and heteronormative.”

Changmin’s expression slowly melted into a serious face. “It explains why he finds soulmates so important.”

Younghoon looked at his companion and, due to a lack of response, he just nodded. Their walk went pretty quiet after that, the next and last exchanged words being farewells. The older stared at the petite silhouette of the other boy walking further from him, reminding himself of the day he had with him.

It wasn't as bad as it usually was, considering Chanhee wasn't there. He actually liked it, and started considering that maybe, _just_ maybe, Fate didn't give Changmin exclusively for Chanhee and that maybe, _just_ as maybe, them together wouldn't be impossible to happen.

* * *

University was nothing as Younghoon had imagined. Maybe because he hadn't really done much research and just went with the flow, but he felt like he was never going to get used to the new experience.

Back in high school, he would see Chanhee every weekday and sometimes during weekends too, once they started dating. But now it was down to twice a week, since their schedule often clashed. There was also Changmin too, who had been added only a few months ago, but he still saw him on a weekly basis. He'd have two dates every week - one with Chanhee, one with them both - even if it just meant them meeting at someone's house and watching anything that they felt like seeing on tv, but it wasn't like he was complaining. Yeah, Younghoon was the type that disliked big changes and felt much comfortable with what he was already familiar with, but after a while, that became familiar too.

Somehow, they became routine.

“You should hang out more with Changminie”, Chanhee once said to his older boyfriend during their Changmin-less dates. “I mean, you two are also soulmates but after a long while you're still awkward when I'm not around.”

“I'm okay with it”, he shrugged.

The younger didn't look amused. “I am not. Hyung, what's the use of having two soulmates when they act so cold to each other…”, he then quickly turned to the other, “do you wanna talk about it?”

Younghoon frowned. “What do you mean, so suddenly--”

“I mean, it's been nearly six months yet you two _still_ feel so awkward, like strangers who are forced to meet regularly and I don’t know how to fix it? Or if I even can”, he turned to the older seriously. “You would tell me if something is bothering you, right?”

“Of course, why are you asking--”

“So, answer me, please. Is there a reason why you, in particular, doesn't feel comfortable yet or something?”

Younghoon paused for a while before denying it quietly.

Chanhee knew he was lying but didn't point it out. “You know, on my birthday, I was really happy that you went to the mart get me stuff and take care of me. You even called him ours and I felt like it was some progress, even if just a bit of it! But I feel like you two just grew more awkward after that”, he stopped to catch his breath. “And it's not just me who have been noticing it, hyung. Changmin can be quite tense and not notice his surroundings as quick as I do but he's not dumb. Hell, he's _asked_ me if he did something wrong many times now but I always tell him that you're like that with new people at first but-- I'm not sure if that's the reason anymore, and I’m”, he stopped a bit again, “I'm a bit worried.”

Younghoon looked at the younger. “Worried about what?”

Chanhee breathed in again. “About us? How is it going to work? Do I keep loving you two separately while you two remain, I don't know, miles away? Is this what you want, hyung? I mean, if you're not happy with the idea of us three… we can understand”, the younger paused to rest his hand on the other's hand, “we are both your destined soulmates and we want your happiness. So if you aren't happy… tell us. Or tell _me_ , and I'll tell Changmin. Just, please talk.”

Younghoon’s guilt returned as soon as he saw the look in Chanhee’s eyes, sad and scared even. He breathed in. “I'm sorry, I'm not unhappy. I just have no idea how to get closer to him so every time I just react badly.”

The other blinked. “So you _want_ to get closer to him”, he monotonously asked. After Younghoon quietly nodded, he sighed, body relaxing. “Okay, one problem down. Do you… know if you want to date him like me or you just want to be friends with him?”

“I'm not sure? I think it's too early… since we barely know each other. But I feel like it'll be hard to love him?”

He frowned. “Why?”

“Because he's different from you. You know how I feel about new experiences, I'm not really willing to take them. Changmin certainly is, but me? It makes me uncomfortable.”

Chanhee seemed to understand. “Well, so for the time being you just want to get closer to him and think about it later, right?”, the older nodded. “Wow, this will be easier than I thought.”

Younghoon furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”

“You two just need to hang more without me, just the two of you.”

“That sounds like a _horrible_ idea.”

“Why!”

“Because I act all awkward when we're alone, it's weirder when you're not with us!”

“But if I'm there you will probably glue onto me and ignore him like you always do, hyung!”

He paused. “Oh”, Younghoon simply said, realizing the younger was absolutely right. “Okay, so, meet up with him? Alone? That's it?”

“Yeah. See it as the day you two went to the mart without me. It wasn't as awkward, was it?”

“N-- no, it was actually really pleasing. But I think it was because we were both worried about you so we kept talking about you.”

“Aww that's cute”, Chanhee said, imagining the scene. The older glared at him and he then realized that it wasn't the time to grow soft over his soulmates. “Anyway, see? It's not impossible to hang out normally with him and enjoy it. You might even have fun there!”

Younghoon still wasn't sure but then Chanhee gave him his cute ‘pweeease for meeee’ face and seriously how could one say no to that? “Fine”, he said, sighing.

“Great! So, next Saturday you should both hang out together.”

He older tilted his head. “Saturday is reserved for us three.”

“Not this time”, he casually said while taking a few sips of his drink. “This Saturday you're going out with Changminie by yourself, just the two of you, all alone.”

Younghoon blinked. “You planned this beforehand, didn't you?”

Chanhee fake-gasped. “Why are you accusing me of something so serious?”, he said, obviously joking because he then laughed it off.

“I can't believe you sometimes.”

* * *

Maybe bringing someone you're awkward with to your own home when you're going on your first not-really-a-date is a bad idea, but that's what he ends up deciding to go with Changmin.

The thing is, Younghoon had no idea what he likes - except for horror movies, which is a big no - so what if he takes him somewhere and he hates it? Thus, letting him visit his home so he could watch something while eating chicken seemed like a good option. Besides, it wouldn't really be the first time the younger comes in for the same reason. The only difference is that they're now sitting side by side, no Chanhee in the middle.

Which probably makes it a bad idea in the end.

Younghoon was stiff, watching whatever drama Changmin put on Netflix, not daring to look further from the screen, but sometimes staring at his sides or down at the table. He really wanted to take another piece of chicken but he was too frightened to move and grab attention to himself. The shorter boy was as focused as himself, not due to nervousness but simply because he's been deeply involved with the plot. He's eating his piece of chicken wing slowly, eyes never leaving the screen.

Not that Younghoon knew that much because he's obviously staring at everywhere in the room but at Changmin. He _was_ not analyzing every move he does, nor how he looks handsome when focused or how pretty his hands were. _Duh_.

“Hyung, you're not eating?”, the younger looked at him. The older noticed that his glasses were threatening to fall from his little nose and, for some reason, he looked cuter like this.

“Uh, sure I'm going to eat! I was so focused I forgot about the food”, he lied, nervously laughing afterwards. He didn't look at whatever face the other was giving him, taking a big piece of chicken and starting to devour it.

Changmin giggled - he _giggled!_ \- while watching the older eat and then looked back at the screen, eating his own still-not-finished chicken wing.

Everything went well after that until, for who knows why, everything went dark. “Huh”, the shorted said quietly. “What's happening?”

“Is it because of the rain?”, Younghoon thought out loud. It has been raining since the younger arrived but instead of it cooling down it just got stronger. “Well, I guess that's the end.”

“What! No, we haven't done much!”, he replied and, yeah, it's only been an hour or so since Changmin had arrived.

“Do you have any idea, Changmin-ah?”

The boy seemed thoughtful (Younghoon thought so, because it was hard to tell with the lack of light) when he snapped his finger. “Hyung, do you have a flashlight or a candle or something?”

“Uh, yeah, why?”

“You will see! Go get it, I'll be here taking good care of our chicken.”

The older assumed he was smiling with all his teeth and, by the way his voice sounded eager, he simply did as told, talking more time than usual as he couldn't see that well. After a few minutes though he was back to the living room, flashlight in hands.

“Great! Now we can share a secret, a hobby or anything you want about yourself in relay!”

Youngjoon blinked. “ _What_.”

“It will be fun! I used to do it a lot with my friends when I was younger but it wasn't during a blackout normally”, the boy had the light shining his face from under his chin, so he could see the sweet expression Changmin did while reminding of his old memories. “Well, I just told something about me so it's your turn, hyung.”

The older took the flashlight, positioning it just like the other had done minutes before. “What I’m supposed to say?”

“Anything about you, but be creative”, he smiled.

“I, uh, love bread, so my friends call me Ppanghoon.”

“Ey, I knew that already!”

“You never specified if I had to say something new or not”, Younghoon made a face at that, passing the light back to him.

“Then, I love to dance!”

“That's too weak.”

“What do you mean!”, he said with a pout.

“You can't _just_ say you love to dance, I haven't _just_ said I love bread! So, elaborate it.”

“Elaborate? Hmm”, he looked up, thinking. “I, uh, am in a dance club at high school?”

“Oh really?”, he asked without thinking.

That made the younger eye him. “Hyung didn't know? I'm pretty sure I told you and Chanhee before!”

“Maybe you just told him?”

“I don't think so”, he said, but by the glare he gave the taller he wasn't so sure himself. “But yeah, I am. I'm currently our leader and I do most choreographies.”

“That's cool”, he caught himself whispering before taking the lighter. “Well, I…”

“Well, you?”

“I, uh, am majoring acting and am enjoying it so far.”

“Weak.”

Younghoon rolled his eyes like the adult he is. “Want me to elaborate it?”

“No, I'm not as strict as you”, he shrugged, taking the light and putting it next to his chin. He stayed a few moments in silence, just thinking, when he opened his mouth again. “I was really worried when my string formed. Because I had no idea why I had two.”

The older stared at him in silence. “Did your worry fade away when you met us?”

Changmin smiled bitterly. “In a way. Anyway, it's your turn, hyung.”

“Okay. I, uh, was denying my feelings over Chanhee until his string formed and it linked with mines.”

The other stares at him with an expression he couldn't read. “That's quite cute”, he whispered. “You two never talk to me about how it was before, you know. When I came in.”

Younghoon nodded sadly. It was Chanhee’s idea, who thought that maybe it would make him feel like the odd one if they got too nostalgic around him. “It's your turn.”

“Oh, sure! I, uh, would love to hear stories from before I came in! Especially the funny and embarrassing stories”, he laughed to himself. “Your turn now, hyung.”

He breathed in. “I was mad when we found you. Because I couldn't understand why was Fate doing this to us, Chanhee and I. We were really happy with what we had just started to build, and sure we knew we would probably meet you one day, but we didn't prepare ourselves for that. We kept thinking of us both but then it wasn't just about the two of us anymore.”

The air around them felt thick and Younghoon wondered if he shouldn't have just changed the subject and call it a day. Changmin seemed to be slowly absorbing his not expected confession. “I see”, he quietly said after long minutes, probably to try to break the tension.

“I don't hate you though.”

He couldn’t see Changmin but he hoped he was looking at him, sincerity in his eyes. “You don't?”

“Why would I? You are fun to be with”, he paused to breathe in, “and I want to be closer to you. I’m just a bit awkward with meeting new people.”

“…Really?”

“Yeah”, he smiled, then handed the other the flashlight. “Your turn.”

Changmin blinked. “Yeah, right.”

They didn't return to the subject of soulmates until they decided to stop the game and finish the food. Since the rain was still strong the owner of the flat said they should just go to sleep (which had been a dilemma since Younghoon wanted the older to sleep in the bed, who refused to let him sleep in the couch) and hope the light would be back once they were both up. In the end they just slept in the floor of the living room while using the couch’s pillows and a short blanket nearby and it would have been uncomfortable for the taller one if he hadn't been cuddled by the younger at some point and, sure, he didn't really like much physical contact, but somehow it was nice to have his arms on him. Younghoon didn't mind it then.

* * *

When Changmin told him he'd cook something for him on his birthday, he expected him to forget it.

He didn't.

The younger had told him that he had a very important test on his day and that he felt sorry that he would miss it, and although Younghoon said it was okay he was a bit sad too. It wasn't bad, he went out with Chanhee and had a bit of fun. But it wasn't great, because he was finally getting in good terms with him and he was now starting to miss him every time he was far, just like he felt with his first soulmate when they first became a thing. Either way, as much as he missed Changmin on the entire date, he really was _not_ expecting him to be at his own home with dinner prepared, a few scented candles, a single white rose and red wares that definitely wasn't his on the table.

“I'm not even going to ask”, he simply said, eyeing Chanhee.

“I know what you're thinking and yes, hyung, I'm responsible for this. At least partly.”

“Chanhee was a good sidekick”, Changmin smiled proudly at the two same age friend's set up. “I did promise to cook something today, so, happy birthday hyung!”

The younger moved towards the other but stopped midway. Younghoon was still a bit awkward with him but he was familiar enough to be able to tell exactly what Changmin had tried to do: he was about to hug him. Out of the three of them, he was the one who showed affection the most, which meant he often had some kind of skinship with people close to him. Yet, he probably knew that it took a while for the taller to be comfortable enough to accept such touches, and he'd probably not want to make him uncomfortable on his own birthday.

It was kind of him to consider Younghoon’s wellbeing, but deep down, he wanted that hug.

“Well, let's eat! We haven't eaten the entire date”, Chanhee smiled. “For a reason, of course.”

“Now everything makes sense”, the older monotonously said, sitting down. “Choi Chanhee, denying food?”

Said boy showed him his tongue.

“So, chef Ji, what do we have today?”

The boy cleared his throat. “I have done some tteokbokki with my best friend's recipe and some side dishes. There is also this salad, which I used my mom's recipe so I really hope you'll love it. I also bought fried chicken in case you didn't like any of what I did, because I know it's your favourite. I don't know how to make chicken so yeah…”, he shrugged cutely.

“I told him it wasn't needed because you would certainly love it all but yeah”, Chanhee said, taking a chicken wing from its plate.

Younghoon gasped. “Do you want to steal my heart from my stomach or something?”

The two younger boys froze and stared at each other. Then Changmin looked at the older blushing, but still with a sweet smile resting on his face. “Uh, maybe. Is it working?”

The older paused for a moment. “I guess, yeah. But you didn't need to.”

“Of course he did, food is the most important thing for you, hyung”, Chanhee said while biting the chicken wing.

He glared at his first soulmate with a pout. “You're making me sound bad.”

“Less talking and more eating or I'll get offended!”, Changmin jokingly said, eating afterwards.

Dinner was really enjoyable. It didn't even feel like two of the three of them could barely stay in the same room without the third member of their triangle, vividly chatting about anything and nothing in particular.

Until Chanhee dropped a bomb during the dinner.

“I'm going to move out of home.”

The two of them stopped whatever they were talking about to stare at him. “What?”, Younghoon weakly said. He wanted to joke about how the younger never knew the right timing for this kind of announcement but the air was suddenly too thick for laughter. He could only stare at his older soulmate who was currently staring at his half-eaten plate.

Said boy breathed in slowly. “I told my parents Changmin is also my soulmate, and I guess they didn't really take it easy. They were already struggling with me having hyung but I guess having you as well was too much for them to accept.”

“I thought they were cool with you two. I felt so when I saw them”, the youngest said, voice as weak as Younghoon, or even weaker. He was obviously worried.

“Yeah, I thought so too, that's why I told them. But guess I was wrong”, he smiled bitterly. “I already have a little money saved since I've been working for a while now but Seoul is too expensive to live on my own, so…”

“You're moving out of _Seoul_?”

“Maybe?”, the boy said. “It's a possibility. And it's cheaper.”

The other two shared a glare, and the taller could tell Changmin didn't know how to react, at all. He cleared his throat. “Was this recent? This… idea.”

Chanhee bit the inside of his cheeks. “Not really. I've been silently dealing with it but it got too much, I guess. I'm going to graduate soon and they expect me to live on my own by then so, I don't know”, he trailed off in a few whispers. “So yeah, I'll move out.”

“Where to?”, Changmin finally spoke in a whisper.

“I've seen some places already, that aren't super expensive, for university students. And, well, I will be one pretty soon so…”

“We will still be able to see each other on a daily basis, right? Or at least weekly, I guess. During weekends! Right?”, the youngest asked with a pout.

“I think so, or--”

“Live with me instead.”

The shorter duo stopped talking to turn at their oldest soulmate. “What?”, Chanhee asked.

“What, it's not a bad idea. I mean, look around”, he said, opening his arms, “this place can fit two people. It's quite lonely actually, having a roommate would be fun.”

“Hyung, I could never do this! Move in to here, I mean.”

He frowned. “Why?”

“Because-- I don't want to depend on you. I will be twenty next year, it's about time for me to get some responsibilities as a grown up. I already have a job, you know, so it won't be that hard for me.”

Changmin kept looking from one to the other until he cleared his throat. “If that's the issue just pay rent.”

Chanhee stared at the shortest in disbelief, mouth open, but Younghoon smiled at their soulmate’s idea. “That sounds like a good plan. And it's also a good way to get some money, my job doesn't help much.”

The other's mouth was still hanging open. “But--”

“But what?”, the remaining two said in unison, which made them eye the other quickly and then return attention to the third boy in the table.

He sighed. “I did not expect you two to become closer to join forces against me.”

“We’re not against you, we’re trying to help”, Changmin said. Younghoon nodded in agreement. “By the way, can I move in with you two later? And I mean _later_ because it's too early for me to butt in--”

“Of course you can”, the oldest shut him up. “This apartment is too small for the three of them though.”

“Well, I _did_ say later! We can all move into somewhere else once we're ending university, maybe.”

Chanhee scoffed. “Now you're even planning our future. You two really came far, huh. I'm proud of you two, I guess.”

They laughed. “You _guess_?”, the older said.

“Yeah, I'm not used to, well, _that_ so I don't know if it's something good or not. Either way, let's eat, birthday boy, this is probably cold by now.”

The older could see Changmin rolling his eyes but, considering his dimples were full on display, he didn't really mind his same age friend's attitude. And, well, neither did Younghoon.

* * *

Maybe Younghoon was a bit too anxious this time. It wasn't really the first time he celebrated one of his soulmate’s birthday… but it was the first time he celebrated Changmin’s, and he was about to meet his parents, so he had all the right to be a _little_ bit anxious.

“Hyung, you're making _me_ anxious by just looking at you. Calm down, everything will be okay”, Chanhee said, taking the other's hand.

“Sorry, I'm just--”

“Silently over thinking? Yeah, you do it a lot.”

The older pouted. “You know me too well.”

“Isn't it part of the fun?”, Chanhee answered smiling. And Younghoon would have replied to that if the hadn't just knocked on the door, which meant soon he would need to enter and greet Changmin’s parents and hope they weren't closed minded and--

“Hey!”, Changmin brightly welcomed them. “You're earlier than I thought! Food isn't ready yet but, anyway, come in! I can show you two around.”

Younghoon nodded at his younger soulmate, letting Chanhee walk in front of him and then following him up. “You have a nice house”, he randomly said.

“Thanks, hyung”, the short boy answered enthusiastically. He was walking in front of the other two boys, pointing to some photos in the hallway. “These two are my noonas! They don’t live with us anymore but we’re still in touch”, he said smiling, “and this! This is younger me with my favourite item! This elephant plushie is my su~per important to me, I’ve had it for, like, ten years? Or something close to that. I still have it, you wanna see?”

“Changmin-ah, let you two soulmates enter properly first”, they heard a man’s voice and Younghoon once again felt a bit nervous. Wow, he was really going to meet his parents. And, wait, they already knew he and Chanhee were his soulmates? Okay, he was definitely nervous now.

Embarrassed, the youngest jokingly hit his mouth a few times before turning to the other two again. “Well, let me introduce to the best people in the world!”

Once in the kitchen, they saw the two adults laughing at their son's words. “It's a bit unfair for you to say that when your soulmates are right behind you, son”, the woman said.

“I'm not lying though!”, he jokingly pouted. “Younghoon-hyung, Chanhee, those are my parents!”

“Pleased to meet you two”, the two boys said in unison, politely bowing to them.

“Oh come on, no need for all these formalities! We're family now”, mr. Ji said, smiling. The older could tell why Changmin was such a bright person, having such bright parents. “We apologize for not finishing the food in time.”

“Don't worry, sir”, Chanhee quickly said. “Thank you for treating us.”

“Well, Changmin my son, why don't you show your soulmates your room? We'll call you once dinner's ready.”

“You two really don't need a pair of hand? Or three?”

The woman shook her head. “No need to, children. Just go.”

With that being said, the three of them excused themselves and followed their youngest into his room. It was really cute how the door had a bunch of stickers all around. “It was a hobby of mines as I grew up, I guess”, he explained. He really was the purest boy Younghoon knew.

“Your parents are nice”, the oldest said.

Changmin sat down on his bed, nodding. “I'm very lucky to have them, I think. They're really important for me.”

“They know about us three”, Chanhee noted.

The shortest once again nodded. He noticed the slightly older boy felt a bit sad over that so he pulled him to sit down with him, patting his tight. “I told them on my birthday, I was too confused as to why I had two strings and they helped me to not freak out. I think they had a hard time accepting and fully understanding it but they never showed it and it was really…”, he trailed off. “Supportive. I'm glad they were supportive.”

“I'm happy for you”, Chanhee whispered. Younghoon, who had been watching the two from the window, decide to come closer and hug the second youngest. “For real, I am. I'm glad you grew up with people like that, to make you happy.”

Changmin smiled at him. “Thank you, Chanhee-yah. I'm also glad that I grew up happy, so I can cheer you two whenever you're feeling down!”

Younghoon caught himself laughing at himself. “God, I love you _so_ much.”

Changmin’s smile dropped, attention now on the oldest boy. Chanhee too quickly turned to look at the one standing, face in shock.

He blinked. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No… you said the right thing”, Chanhee said.

Changmin looked like he didn’t believe what he just heard. “Said it again!”

“Ouch, don't shout, Changmin-ah--”

“Sorry, he cleared his throat. “Said it again.”

“I, uh, love you so much?”

The younger’s face started to grow red slowly, until he smiled the widest and jumped on Younghoon out of happiness, _literally_ , which made the two of them fall hard on the floor.

“I love you too hyung! And Chanhee, I love Chanhee a lot but he already knows it so”, he stopped talking, kissing the older boy's cheek. “I love you so much!”

“You're gonna kill hyung like that”, said boy said in a tone that didn't really sound worried.

“What are you doing! That's gross, you're going to make my face all wet!”

“Sorry”, he giggled. “Not my intention. I just wanted to kiss you.”

The duo could hear Chanhee chuckle from the bed that he no longer what sitting on but resting on. “Then why are you kissing his _cheek_?”

Younghoon looked up at where he saw the other staring down at them. “Jealous I’m getting his attention?”

He scoffed. “No? I’ve had my share of kisses with him already, and not only cheek kisses, _duh_. You’re the one who should be jealous of me, hyung”, he finished smirking.

The oldest rolled his eyes at his attitude. He knew the two of them were a few steps in front of him into this three-way relationship, so he wasn’t mad at that. He also knew he’d be in the same step if he hadn’t been resisting for so long. “Sorry.”

The duo stared at them. “What for?”, the one who was still over him said in a low voice.

“For taking too long. For being so annoying and petty when we found you, and for shutting you down before.”

It was weird saying that with Changmin’s face so close to his own but the words just left his mouth like that. It felt right to say them now, so he didn’t try to hold them back.

“It’s okay. I have a good patience.”

“You’re lucky Changminie was willing to accept all of you, your pettiness included”, Chanhee said, finally getting out of the bed and sitting on the floor, poking the smallest one to make them at least sit down, to which they thankfully obliged. It was weird to stare at their bodies lazily on the floor. “But I’m glad it’s over. I’m not really a good person to mediate. It was tiring.”

Changmin sat down but soon enough he was embracing and kissing his older soulmates. “I love you two so much, seriously, I couldn’t be luckier.”

“I love you two too”, Chanhee decided to say.

“Yeah”, Younghoon said, smiling, “I love you two too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

April 26th was special.

It was the day Choi Chanhee was born, the day Younghoon was certain that he had found love for what he thought it would be the only time, but it was also the day he accepted that love wasn't always predictable. And that it was okay.

August 8th was special.

It was the day he was born, the day he decided to stop resisting to love just because it was not what he had idealized, the day he decided to embrace it instead. And not only embrace what was convenient for him, but what he didn’t like of it too.

November 5th was a special day.

It was the day Ji Changmin was born, the day his world seemed to have ruined but it had actually just expanded, the day he was sure he had found love a second time. And that he wanted to keep it all, what he already had and what he obtained.

He loved those days. He had learned more and more every time those dates would arrive, if not about him, it was about love. And he couldn’t cherish those days more.

**Author's Note:**

> [tweetz](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) n [see see](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo)


End file.
